DTB: Faded Memories
by altaira reve
Summary: This story takes place 2 years after the end of Ryuusei no Gemini. Hei and Yin meet again on the Earth that Shion copied, their Contractor and Doll powers removed when they were copied. It'd been said before that copies couldn't retain their past memories, but Hei and Yin cannot shake the fact that they knew each other before this meeting. Future Pairing: Suou X July
1. Meeting

**A/N:** This story takes place 2 years after the end of _Ryuusei no Gemini (Gemini of the Meteor)_. I consider it AU because it takes place on the Earth that Shion copied/created. This Earth was only briefly mentioned at the end of the episode "The Ark of Stars," so there is a lot that is left open. I will simply take advantage of that. :)

All characters were created by the amazing Tensai Okamura. I only wish to borrow them.

A warning- I don't feel this writing is as good/polished as the other things I've submitted so far. I have several ideas for this, but it's coming out slowly. I didn't even realize right away that the story had practically decided it needed told over the course of several chapters. Still, I thought I might as well post what I had so far and see how things went.

I _do_ know that I intend to also write about Suou and July meeting- that's why I set the story two years ahead, so they'd be a bit older/mature. I also believe I'll end up having all mentioned characters cross paths with each other at some point...

**Any feedback is greatly appreciated.** Maybe that'll help smooth ideas out in my head. :)

**DTB: Faded Memories**

**Ch. 1: Meeting**

She felt eyes on her back. There were many people at the shopping mall; she could hear their shoes "click, click" as they walked past the bench where she was sitting. Why didn't the hairs raise on the back of her neck, like people always claimed they should? She knew someone was watching, but she didn't feel uncomfortable about it. No- it almost felt like something she'd been expecting. The silver-haired girl listened as a set of shoes padded over and halted beside her seat. It wasn't Elis. His footfalls were harder, not like these softer ones. The girl angled her head to the side where she'd heard the person stop.

"Did you need something?" she asked.

The man peered down at the girl, unseeing violet colored eyes pointed in his general direction. He ran a hand through his short black hair. "I felt I should say 'hi' to you. You look lonely here by yourself."

The girl blinked. "I'm not alone. My teacher is in the store across the way. He'll be back soon."

"Why didn't you go inside with him?" the voice was friendly, curious, a younger voice, the girl assessed.  
"Because I knew you wanted to talk with me."

The man smiled and took a seat next to the girl. Upon closer inspection, he'd say she was older than he'd first thought. Probably early twenties. A sigh escaped through his lips. That felt better.

_Just glad I'm not gonna look like a total pervert- she's definitely of age._

The man swallowed. "Oh yeah? How did you know?"

The silver-haired woman looked straight ahead. "I don't know. I just had a feeling. Like deja vu or something." She reached a hand out tentatively towards her bench partner. A warm hand grasped it and shook gently, the man speaking up. "I'm Hei. It's nice to meet you."

"Yin."

The young man withdrew from the hand shake, "Yin, huh? Well like I said. It's nice to meet you."

"Kirsi- Is everything okay?" a brown-haired man stopped short in front of the bench where the two were sitting. He had a bag in one hand and his other in a coat pocket. The young woman's mouth lifted into a small smile. "Yeah, Elis. Everything is fine."

Hei looked up at the newcomer. The man looked to be in his forties, with thinning brown hair and blue eyes. _This must be the guy she said she was waiting for._

"Is there something I can help you with?" the man's eyes focused on Hei, an expression of uncertainty flitting across his features.

Yin spoke up, "I know him. This is Hei." The girl stood up and smoothed the folds of her sun dress. "I'm gonna go with him for awhile; don't worry, he can take me home." Yin reached a hand out towards Hei. He blinked a couple times, taking in the young woman's words. He stood up and slipped his hand back into the girl's. Elis stammered, "Uh- well- I don't know about-"

Yin extended a finger in a "hush" motion to the older man. "But Kirsi-"

"It's fine. I have my phone. I'll call you if I need anything." The girl pulled on Hei's arm, and with a shy smile, he nodded to Elis before walking away with the young girl. The duo heard a bag drop behind them as they made their way into the crowded walk way.

"So- uh- where are we going, exactly?" the dark-haired man gave an awkward chuckle.

"Away- it's too noisy here." The girl's hand tightened on Hei's.

"So, do you really go by 'Yin'? That guy, Elis- you said, kept calling you something different."

Yin nodded as she moved beside the young man, just a small step behind him. "He calls me that- I think that's my birth name, but it's never felt right."

"What? Really?"

The girl nodded her head again. "Yeah- so just call me 'Yin.' That's what I prefer."

Hei let out another small chuckle, "Of course. Whatever you say. So where are we going, again?" He gave the girl's hand a quick squeeze, "since I'm leading the way and all."

"Let's go to the park. The one with the big meadow. I want to go there."

Hei picked up the pace a little, fueled with a newly designated destination. "You got it. We'll take the bus."

* * *

The grass made little crinkle sounds under the couple's feet as they entered the meadow. It had been a particularly warm day in the city and nature had dried out a bit. Yin slipped off her sandals before continuing on- the grass poking at her feet and tickling her toes. "Hmm..." the girl sighed as they moved farther away from the trees. After a couple minutes, the two made themselves comfortable, sitting a few feet apart from each other, Hei's hands reaching behind him so that he could lean back. The sun had begun to set, and the sky was tinged with different shades of peach while wispy clouds drifted slowly with the breeze. A light hum of dragonflies could be heard in the distance.

For a long time, the two didn't speak. What words were there to say?

_This should be really strange. I just wandered off with someone I just met, isolated myself with him, and now we're sitting in the park. What am I thinking?_

Hei was the first to break the silence. "I know this seems weird, but it also feels really comfortable. Like we've hung out many times before, you know?"

Yin nodded. "I know- I was just thinking the same thing. It's strange, isn't it? I keep feeling something tugging at the back of my mind. I keep feeling-"

"Like we've met somewhere before..." Hei completed her sentence.

The sun was officially down and the moon had begun to rise. The silver-haired girl shivered.

Hei shrugged out of his jacket and placed it across Yin's shoulders, the girl's hand reaching up to pull the collar closer around her. "Thanks."

"So, what do you think about this? What do you think is happening?" Hei stretched out on the grass and folded his arms behind his head. He suddenly wished he'd known to bring his telescope. _The stars are going to be bright tonight. _Yin closed her eyes and tried to focus on the nagging thought in her mind; she tried to pull at it. Small flickers of sensation suddenly brushed against her consciousness.

_The tight cling of the catsuit. The knowledge that her twin was standing nearby. The grass as it gave underneath her shoes. The cold hardness of the small boulder she sat on. An odd energy swirling around as it collected and concentrated around her. _Life forces,_ Yin realized. _And then nothing.

Yin let out a big puff of air. The dark-haired man's eyes shifted from the sky to the young woman next to him. She was really beautiful, he thought. Quiet, but she had a sense of confidence even while being led around by someone she'd barely met. Hei decided this was a good thing. A breeze skimmed past the girl, her silver hair fluttering up in pieces but her pony tail holding firm.

_A sun hat. To go along with her sun dress. Why had she asked the hotel manager for the hat? Hadn't he told her not to speak to anyone? What if they were noticed? What if other Contractors came?_

Hei's breath hitched. _What the hell was _that_? _He cleared his throat. _"_I just had the weirdest thought. Do you own a sun hat or anything?"

"A sun hat?"

"Yeah- I was just thinking your dress looked like it'd go well with one." The girl shook her head.

"No hats. I don't care for them much. But then I don't really need them. I don't spend a lot of time in the sun if I can help it."

The man unconsciously plucked a small handful of grass.

_Of course not. What are you thinking, dumbass? How many people wear sun hats these days anyway?_

Hei's attention was brought back to the girl as he heard the soft "thud" of his jacket being dropped onto the meadow. He watched as the silver-haired girl closed her eyes and lifted her face towards the sky. Small goosebumps quickly scattered across her bare arms as she reached out, palms up, like a child who was waiting for their parent to lift them into an embrace. The moon had risen enough that it was clearly over the trees, and its light was illuminating a face that was unlined- completely relaxed. The girl could have been meditating, for all he knew.

"I can feel it, you know," the girl whispered softly. "The moonlight. It's the reason I wanted to come out here. I love the feel of it, and the city lights always drown it out. And Elis is always too busy to bring me out here..." A smile spread across the girl's features. Hei watched transfixed. He felt his heart clench and he drew a deep breath. He had the sudden urge to reach out to the girl, to weave his fingers through the silver strands that were suspended from a thick ribbon. The tails of the bow shifted slightly as another breeze passed by. _Not yet. It's too soon. _The dark-haired man ran his fingers through his own hair instead. _But thank you for trusting in me, Yin._

The two sat in silence until the girl's cell phone rang and dragged the two out of their reverie. "Yes- I'll head back now. Don't worry. Yeah- I'll see you soon." The girl stood up and stretched her back. Hei followed suit. "Let's get going. Elis is waiting for me. I missed piano lessons tonight, so he's pouting." The young man snickered. "Oh- well we shouldn't keep him waiting any longer now. Sorry if our time spoiled your lesson."

The girl reached a hand out towards Hei. "It's no problem. I expect we'll be seeing each other again. When we make it to the bus, I want you to put your number in my phone." The dark-haired man grinned, "Sure. That'd be great."

**END CHAPTER ONE**

* * *

**A/N:** So that's what I've got so far. It took a lot more editing than I'd thought. This is the first time I've written about a character who is blind. I kept catching myself writing visual images for her- kept going "Wait a minute! That doesn't make sense!" So there was a lot of rewriting. Silly of me, since I once had a blind roommate for 2 years, and had asked him questions about this same thing- what he "saw" and all that. But it's been a long while since those questions. Anywho, that's all I've got for now. Laters (hopefully). :D


	2. Discussion

**A/N:** Here we go with Ch. 2. It's not as long as the first, but the place where it stops made sense to me, so I decided to keep it at that. Plus, there's this wonderful place I have to go tomorrow called "work" (blech), so that cuts into my writing. I wanted to have enough time to go and edit before I posted, so this is the result. Again- I'm just borrowing Tensai Okamura's fine creations. It's kinda hard to write Yin because she's not a Doll anymore, so she has more- well- character. I'm trying to keep close to the more awakened Yin who we got to know in _Gaiden _and Season Two, but it's tricky. So, here we go with my attempt... P.S. Hopefully the info on the food is decent. I had to look it up to get the details. I'm not Russian, but the food sounds tasty (if it were beef instead of pork). :)

**DTB: Faded Memories**

**Ch. 2: Discussion**

"How did it go?"

Yin removed her shoes and walked into the living room where she'd heard Elis' voice.

"What?"

The middle-aged man's fingers pressed down absently on a couple piano keys, a "plink, plink" sound echoing across the small space. He glanced over at the young woman she as made herself comfortable on the overstuffed couch. The man tapped another key which made a deep "thump" sound. "Your little adventure with that guy. You said you know him, but I've never seen him before, Kirsi." The silver-haired girl leaned back into the sofa cushions and tucked her legs partially underneath her. "Yeah- Hei and I got along fine. It was very- enjoyable."

Elis scratched his head and pushed back from the baby grand piano, the bench's legs making a scraping noise against the hard wood floor. "Hei, huh?"

Yin smiled as she dug her cell phone out of her small purse. She flipped it open and pressed a couple of buttons before the phone started to read aloud a local telephone number. Elis raised an eyebrow. "Oh, yeah? So you got his contact info too?"

The girl nodded, "I'll be seeing him again. Definitely."

* * *

Hei tossed his house keys onto the mahogany table along with two bags of groceries. He quickly set to work digging out the items in the bags: flour, eggs, pork, and mushrooms. The man grabbed a cutting board and started to mince the pork and mushrooms into fine pieces, sweeping it to one side as he finished cutting. _What is this called? I know what I'm making, but I can't think of the name. _The dark-haired man pulled a bowl from a cabinet and started gathering the ingredients to make dough. _I could have just gone to the corner store and grabbed some steamed buns. It would have been much easier._

Hei's head angled as he heard the creaking of floorboards behind him. "Mrow?" The man felt the press of a small body as it began to weave between his ankles. "Hey, you. Back from catching mice or whatever?" The young man grinned down at the black cat as it watched him with golden eyes. Hei thought back on the events of the day- how he'd wanted to go to the local shopping mall, but he wasn't sure what he'd intended to buy. In the end he'd bought nothing. Instead, he had caught himself wandering around the pedestrian walkway, scanning the crowd and spotting a great many pretty brunettes. He also saw families of all sorts, an older man walking his small dog, a couple nudging each others' shoulders and giggling as they entered a store... and then he had seen a beautiful, silver-haired girl sitting alone on one of the benches, a far off look on her face. Before Hei was sure what had happened, he was standing in front of the girl, holding his breath as she asked if he needed something.

It'd probably been the strangest thing he'd ever done. _It's not like I do this all the time, _he thought to himself, _but I just kinda had to. _The young man's hands started forming the little dumplings and stuffing them with the pork and mushroom mixture. The black cat stretched on the floor, its long tail arcing over its back, before jumping onto the dark wooden table where it could get a better sniff of the odd dish that was being made. A paw reached out towards the mixing bowl, and the young man waved an arm that startled the cat. It backed up a bit and sat on its haunches, dissatisfied with the outcome of his actions. "Pelmeni. That's what this is!" Hei flashed a wide grin to the morose feline. _Though why the hell do I even know about this dish? This is kinda close to the steamed buns, but I know this recipe..._ The dark-haired man finished his preparations, pinching the dough to keep the mixture inside, boiling a pot of water, and then depositing the little dumplings into the pot to cook. A short time passed before he was seated at the table, his dinner steaming in front of him.

"_You're making Pelmeni! Really? I'll help you. I'm really good at stuffing them!" The red head hopped around excitedly before shooing him away so she could take over cooking the meal. Hei's eyes caught sight of the long braid as he moved away to the other side of the kitchen._

Hei let out an audible gasp. He reached up to rub his temples, the vision still ricocheting around his skull. "Mrooow," the cat dropped down from the table and disappeared around the corner of the kitchen doorway. The young man closed his eyes and inhaled deeply as he tried to get his bearings. "That- was- really weird." His voice bounced off the sparse walls and back into his own ears. _What the _hell_ was that just now? _Hei picked up his fork and stabbed it into one of the still-warm dumplings. He popped one into his mouth. It tasted really good. _Much better than the one time she made that weird soup with the outdoor plants. _The man chewed and swallowed. He took another bite, pushing the food around in his mouth before coughing really hard. Hei hurried over to the faucet to get a drink of water. His knees started shaking. "And what the _hell_ was that too? _Soup_? And who the hell is _she_?" The dark-haired man felt his feet sliding out from under him as he sank down to the floor, a loud "creak" resounding in the open space. Beads of sweat began to collect on his forehead. He leaned his back against the sink's cabinetry, eyes narrowing on the table a few feet away. _My damn food is getting cold._ Hei ran a hand through his hair and closed his eyes.

* * *

The phone hadn't hit voice mail yet, but it could probably ring a couple more times before that happened. "Hello?" Yin was greeted with a weary voice on the end of the line.

"Hei? It's me."

There was a pause. "Yin?" The girl's grip tightened on the phone, her knuckles turning a lighter shade of white. "Yeah- I hope it's not too late to call."

The girl could hear some rustling sounds, and then Hei spoke again. "No. It's fine. I just wasn't sure whose number this was, since I gave you mine, but forgot to ask for yours." Yin took a deep breath and closed her bedroom door. It was already 10 o'clock, but she hadn't thought about it until she'd already dialed Hei's number. Elis would probably be headed to bed soon, so she wanted to keep quiet.

"What's up?" the man asked.

Yin swallowed and padded towards her bed, perching on the edge and reaching up for the ribbon in her hair. She gave it a gentle tug, her silver locks falling down around her shoulders. The room was dark except for the blink of her computer's stand-by L.E.D. It wasn't like she needed the light anyway. Sure, she had a lamp in case Elis stopped by, but it was usually only turned on briefly whenever he was there to remind her of a piano lesson, or if he had the idea that they should go out to grab dinner. The lamp had been on a bit longer during a rainy day when a technician was there to fix her screen reader. And although her room could be flooded with the luminescence of the computer screen, even that rarely happened. Yin really only utilized it for the occasional online college course- always something she had taken just for fun. What she really enjoyed were the audio books that Elis bought and saved on her mp3 player. Tonight, like so many nights, the young woman was sitting in the dark.

Yin reached for her throat to massage the tightness that was building in it.

"I just felt like talking- I think." The silver-haired girl heard a chuckle across the line. "Okay, that's fine. What do you wanna talk about?" Yin switched her cell phone hand and flexed the fingers on her now empty one. "I was listening to Elis play tonight. The music was really sad."

The voice crackled a little in the speaker at her ear, "The piano, right? You said he's a teacher?"  
"Yeah- and he's kind of famous. He goes on tours sometimes, and while I used to go along with him, the last time he toured I stayed home." Yin could hear the man shifting position. She heard the crash of an object hitting the floor in the background. "Dammit. Hang on." The girl listened as Hei tended to whatever had just fallen. There were some shuffling sounds, a clatter, and then-

"Sorry. I'm back."

"Everything okay?"

"Yeah- damn cat knocked over the plate I'd used for dinner. I still need to wash it, but I nodded off right after eating. I must have been tired."

The young woman laid down on her bed, adjusting her pillow so that it hugged her neck. "Ah. Okay." The man's voice lowered a bit, "So why was your teacher playing sad music? You sound like you're bothered by it." Yin sighed, "because he does it when he's missing my mother, and he does it when he's preparing to leave home to tour." The girl continued, "It's not the right time of year for him to miss Mother." Now the line was quiet. The young woman counted her heart beats to pass the time.

"Oh- so you're thinking you'll be traveling again?" The girl sent another sigh towards Hei's ears. "No, I won't be going with him. I'm going to stay behind again. "

"And what made you decide to stay home when he toured before?" There was a hint of curiosity in the man's voice. Yin felt her pulse increasing. She held her breath and counted to ten.

"Because I didn't want to leave home. I needed to keep close because I was looking for something."

There was a pause, and then a question. "And what were you looking for, Yin?"

The girl felt her hand tightening on the phone again. "I've been remembering- things- at least I think they're memories. But it's always fuzzy. I've been having them for awhile now. And when it happens it's a bit surprising. I think I'm getting used to it..." Her voice dropped to a whisper, "But that's just it- they're not stopping. The memories keep coming."

The man on the other end was definitely interested now- Yin's breath hitched as Hei's voice seemed to reach out and caress her ear; she listened as it dropped to a cautious velvet. "And what things are you remembering?" The silver-haired girl angled closer to the phone. "Odd things that make no sense. I hear the crackle of electrical current. The soft "flap" of a long trench coat as it trails behind the person who's wearing it. And then this voice that is so filled with pain one moment, and then clouded with a lonely hollowness afterwards." Yin's breath was now ragged as the young man continued to listen to her confession. "It sounds crazy, I know. But I feel like I'm remembering you, Hei."

**End Ch. 2**


	3. Photographs

**A/N:** Meanwhile, somewhere else in the city... :)

**DTB: Faded Memories**

**Ch. 3: Photographs**

The gallery was already crowded as July entered through the glass double-doors. Everyone was in various levels of dress, from simple jeans and a t-shirt, to high-class business suits and ties. The teenager hooked his thumb around a suspender as he walked towards the first showcased photograph, ignoring the inquiring looks of a few adults. _I know. It's not every day you see a kid wearing suspenders_, the boy thought to himself. July stopped in front of the first display. It was a new one, a residential street in the city, cars tightly packed as they sat parked along the curb. The sun was seen setting directly over the street, its light reflecting off of wind shields and shiny bumpers.

An older woman with a beehive hair style clipped the boy's shoulder as she pressed between two other ladies who strained to get a look at the new photo. "Oh- sorry, Dear," the lady muttered absently. The teenager moved down to the next picture, figuring he was safer there. This one he knew very well. It'd been in the photographer's album that was published a few years ago, a shot of the local Sunshine Aquarium. July smiled at this picture; he'd been to the aquarium many times and always found it to be a very relaxing experience. The jelly fish tank was his favorite.

"Hello," there was a "tap, tap" of a finger against a microphone, "Is this thing on?" A feminine voice rung out across the gallery. Heads turned to the far wall where Asako Makimiya stood proudly in a gray knit top and pin stripe slacks. Spectators hustled over so they could see their favorite photographer as she greeted the group. "Thank you so much for coming here tonight! As most of you know, I'm Asako, and this is the opening of my second gallery..." July listened as he stood back from the crowd. He figured there was no point in fighting his way to the front when he was sure the lady would end up walking around the remodeled warehouse.

The boy's mind wandered back to the day he first came across an album of Makimiya's work. He'd found it in the "Arts and Hobbies" section of the old downtown bookstore. While he wasn't very capable with a camera himself, he still greatly admired those who did have the talent. Sure, he'd passed other sections with books on paintings, drawings, and sculpting, but they never managed to hold his attention. Automatically, July had reached out and picked up the book, flipped through the pages, and smiled as he stopped on a photo titled, "Sunshine Aquarium in the Summer." That had been the beginning of his visits to that particular section of the bookstore. The teenager now owned three more of the photographer's albums. Each time he made a purchase, he always found himself questioning if it was only the "Sunshine" picture that had impressed him. _I mean, I _did_ wander over to the "Arts and Hobbies" area on my own. Why did I do that though? It always feels like I'm _expecting_ to find something there..._

"And now, I hope you all enjoy the pieces of work I have on display tonight. I'll be coming around shortly to greet everyone." The woman glanced off to one side, a grin spreading across her face. "Also, I hope you enjoy the few 'guest' pieces I have on exhibit. I am very proud to showcase some of my daughter, Suou's work as well." The woman waved a hand to the side, "Come on!" A girl about the age of July walked over from the corner where Makimiya had just been looking. She turned to the audience, a bright red blush flooding her cheeks and bowed to the crowd. This was followed by a round of applause, which only deepened the crimson color on the girl's face that now matched the shade of her hair. July watched in fascination as the girl mouthed a silent "thank you," before making her way quickly off the small stage where her mother stood. Makimiya continued, "You can see her works in the north-east corner of the gallery. I'm sure you'll like what you see! She's on her way to becoming quite the little photo artist herself!" With that said, the woman bowed to the audience and exited in the same direction her daughter had gone.

The crowd began to disperse as July hustled over to the north-east part of the warehouse. Thanks to his head start, he was first to reach the three photos. The boy's eyes moved from picture frame to picture frame, making mental notes on the stylistic differences between mother and daughter. While Asako Makimiya tended to focus purely on landscapes, Suou had presented photos of people. The first frame showed an adolescent with bright blond hair, cartwheeling through the snow. The boy's energy had been captured so that it practically bled out into the room where other onlookers had caught up and gathered next to July. The teenager's gaze had just shifted to the second frame when a middle aged man let out a contented sigh. The old woman with the beehive was pursing her lips as she spoke to the man, "Yeah- this one's lovely, it is." July glanced over to the man, "Yes, it is. I was surprised when Ms. Makimiya approached me to ask if her daughter could photograph my student's recital." The man scratched his head, "I'm glad I went along with it." The beehive lady cooed at the man, "Your student? Really? Oh tell me about her!" July watched as the two wandered away from the group, more people quickly filling in the newly opened space.

July felt his heart skip a beat as he took in the third picture. It really _was_ a lovely picture- a girl with silver hair seated facing a grand piano, her back straight and hands resting on the ivory keys. The boy tried to imagine what the music had sounded like.

"It was a piece the girl had composed herself," July's head snapped to the side, his eyes widening as he realized it was Makimiya's daughter standing beside him. The girl's head was cocked to the side, her gaze fixed on the third frame. July swallowed the lump that had just formed in his throat. "What was it like?" the boy spoke carefully to ensure that his voice didn't crack in surprise.

"Airy, like something you'd hear drifting on a breeze. It's hard to explain. But it was very beautiful." The girl turned to look at July, a shy smile playing across her features. "I took it about six months ago, I think. My school had gone to see a set of recitals because we had many of our students participating. This girl wasn't one of us, but I couldn't help myself..."

The red head slowly held a hand out towards July. "I'm Suou Pavilchenko." The boy took the girl's hand in his own, shaking it slowly. "You don't have the same name as your mom?"

The girl frowned slightly, "My papa's name. Mama keeps her maiden name for her work." She glanced down at her hand that was still in the teenage boy's grasp. "You going to tell me your name? Or do I have to guess?" A rosy tinge flooded the boy's cheeks. "July. Sorry." A smile started to play across the girl's lips, "Also, letting go any time soon?" July quickly released the girl from their greeting, the color further staining his face. "Oh. Sorry." He hooked his thumbs around the straps of his suspenders.

Suou rubbed her hand against the pocket of her jumper in an attempt to erase the warm tingle that was circulating through it. _I can't believe I just walked up to him! I know I have the excuse that he's looking at my pictures, but still! _The girl stood back a step to fully take in the boy's appearance. He looked like he was about the same age as her. He stood only a couple inches taller than she did. Suou took note of July's sandy blond hair and gray/blue eyes, then smirked as she processed the boy's outfit. _What is this? Who wears suspenders these days. Ha. So weird..._ The red head realized the boy was regarding her with the same intensity that she had just exhibited, and she felt her gaze sliding away to rest on the tiled floor.

July let out a deep breath. "Heh- well glad to meet you, Suou. It's pretty cool talking to the person who took these pictures. You're like a celebrity in training." The duo moved out of the flow of traffic, a fresh group of people stopping to look at the girl's photos. Suou let out a nervous laugh, "Maybe someday. But, you really should be looking for Mama, if you want to meet a _real_ 'celebrity.' She's well known in the city, and even in Russia where her work was first published." July glanced around, "Yeah- I know. I've read a lot about your mom. I know she met your dad in Russia back when she was just starting out."

"Oh, so then you really are a fan of hers."

July nodded. "For a couple of years now." The boy's eyes swept across the gallery again, "But it looks like your mom is pretty busy over there, so I'll leave her alone for now." The blonde poked Suou lightly with an elbow, "I'm sure you can hook me up with a meeting later, eh?"

The red head stuffed her hands in her jumper pockets, "Yeah. Probably."

The two teenagers had reached the front of the gallery, and July placed a hand against one of the glass double-doors. "You wanna chat outside a bit? It's kinda stuffy in here with all your mom's fans." The girl nodded, "Sure- just so long as we keep close so Mama can see. I don't need her freaking out. She needs to enjoy tonight." The blonde smiled and pushed the door open, motioning for Suou to proceed him. "Ladies first..."

* * *

"So, what made you decide to come over and talk to me?" The blonde kicked absently at the pavement. The two teenagers were seated on the edge of a planter just outside the renovated warehouse, the steady glow from the building's windows flooding the sidewalk where they perched. Suou gripped the edges of the planter, trying hard to will her body to appear nonchalant. "Well, really, all the people inside were older. I felt like talking to someone my age." The red head's eyes shifted to the boy sitting beside her, "Speaking of that, how old _are_ you?" July kicked at the concrete again, "Fourteen. You?"

"I'm fifteen. So I was right. We are almost the same age." The girl let out a small chuckle. "Though now I'm wondering if you're secretly a delinquent or something. Where's your parents or whatever? You're out here alone and it's almost curfew!"

At this, the blonde laughed, "Of course, because 'delinquents' always spend their time at galleries. Jack's at home. I live close by, so it's fine. I'll head back soon." Suou felt her cheeks burning again. _Stupid, stupid, Suou! What kind of question was that?_ The girl's thoughts were interrupted as July spoke up again, "I'm real glad you walked up to me." A shy smile flitted across the boy's mouth. "Thanks." Suou blushed further before replying, "Heh. No problem."

"When you were on stage by your mom, I thought I recognized you. And then I told myself, 'Yeah, right- you don't walk into red heads every day around here.' But I can't help feeling I've seen you before. I mean- your mom doesn't do portraits, right? So that's not how I know you..."

Suou's words came out in a rush. "I know! The Sunshine Aquarium two years ago! You were walking with a tall, blond man, and you waved at me!" The girl laughed, "I remember seeing you and thinking you looked familiar, but I was with Mama and Papa, so I didn't do anything." July stretched his back, "That's right. I remember that. But I thought maybe it was my imagination or something. I mean, you and I have both changed a bit these last couple years. I couldn't know for sure if that was you or not-" July paused mid-stretch as Suou's eyes bore into his own. "What?" the boy blinked.

_Is there something on my face?_

"I wonder why I thought I knew you back then..." the red head grabbed hold of her long braid and absently swept the tip of it across her nose. She saw the boy relax again, his hands coming down to sit closed on his knees. Her eyes moved up to the long sleeves of the boy's shirt, and finally started to count the buttons that ran up his chest.

_An empty wheelchair in a meadow of flowers. A blue specter sweeping up into the sky. Empty gray/blue eyes staring right through her. "No! What did you do to him?" The weight of the tank rifle as she angled it upwards..._

"Suou...Suou..." The red head blinked twice, her gaze refocusing on the boy next to her.

"Wow- you just spaced out completely. That was kind of creepy." The girl registered July's hand resting on her shoulder. Had he been shaking her? She felt the warmth spreading through the strap of her jumper and thin turtle neck sweater. "Sorry. I- uh-" _What the hell do I say? Yeah, July- I just looked into dead eyes that were just like yours! What the _hell_ did I just see? _The girl swallowed hard and patted the boy's hand. "Erm- I'm fine. Like you said. I just spaced out. Heh." The blonde withdrew his hand and gave a long sigh. "Don't worry. I've kinda been doing that lately too."

Suou's eyes snapped back onto July's. "Really? Like when?" The boy started kicking at the concrete again. "Um- like when I bought your mom's newest book. I was looking at the cover, but the picture was suddenly different. It was a big wall with rebar sticking out the top where it wasn't finished yet. But your mom hasn't taken any pictures like that, right?" Suou shook her head, "Not that I know of. And I know all her album covers. There's nothing like that..." The blonde let out a nervous laugh. "So see? It's okay to space out sometimes, right?" Suou took a deep breath, "Yeah- It's fine." The girl watched as July pulled up a sleeve to reveal a watch. "Oh- it's almost curfew. I gotta get going." The fourteen-year-old hopped off the edge of the planter and readjusted his shirt sleeve. The boy flashed a big grin at the girl. "Do you wanna hang out again sometime? You know- because- uh- well I still need to meet your famous mom and all..." Suou smiled back, a giggle bubbling out of her throat. "Yeah. Sure. We can trade numbers." July fished his cell phone out of a pants pocket and flipped it open. "Okay. Sounds good."

**End Ch. 3**

**A/N: **So now we have Suou and July, as I promised. This chapter was really hard to write, for several reasons. First, I wasn't sure what to call July, because that name was (probably) a code-name, but we never learned what he was called before he became a Doll. So I'm currently going off the assumption that he won't remember his life before he became said Doll... Second, I went back and re-watched several parts of Season Two to make sure my story connected okay, and decided Asako would be the link between Suou and July. He was with Suou when she was searching for her mother in Season Two, so he probably saw the photo book that Suou kept looking at. At first I started to describe her picture of "The Wall," but then realized "Crap! This Earth doesn't have a Gate! There are no Contractors, Dummy!" So I had to make sudden adjustments. Hope it is still believable/probable! Also hope this chapter wasn't too boring- but the scenes felt necessary to explain how the teens ran into each other again- let alone, recognized one another. (I didn't want to be cliché' and just have them meet at the aquarium.) Okydoke- long author's note...so I put it at the bottom of the chapter instead. Until next time!


	4. Hei's Perspective

**A/N:** Here's a new chapter. Sorry it's taken so long to write one! I've been crazy busy- honestly, it's probably been the busiest I've been in my entire life. I kinda struggled with writer's block- unsure how to proceed. But I think I'm over that for a little while. This is a little different than my other chapters so far, as this is written in first person. I thought I could show Hei's interior better with this view, but I don't want to do it all the time. Of course, I had to do major editing once I realized at some point, I'd switched back to 3rd person! (whoops!) Please let me know what you think of this switch. I'm planning to do it with other characters too before going back to 3rd. And here we go... I hope you enjoy!

**DTB: Faded Memories**

**Ch. 4: Hei's Perspective**

I dreamed about her again. She was standing near a cliff, the wind blowing through her silver hair, and I was running and reaching out, calling her name in desperation. "Hei," she called back, a hollow sadness in her voice and muted emptiness in her gaze. I watched the ribbon as it was pulled from her silver strands, her small body falling off the ledge of the cliff. I bolt upright in my bed, still reaching out and calling her name, beads of sweat sliding down my face and chest, my black tank soaked through and clinging to my frame. My breaths are coming out ragged and my muscles are locked tight and trembling. I shake my head to clear it of the leftover debris of sleep.

I run a hand through my damp hair and mentally count to ten. _What kind of dream was that?_ This isn't the first time. It's been three weeks since I first met Yin, and it's been the third time I've dreamed about her. "Though it's the first time I've dreamed about her naked," I mutter under my breath, a slight warmth flooding my cheeks. My whispers ricochet around the nearly bare walls of my studio, the darkness eventually grabbing hold and silencing the sound. I swing my legs off the bed, stretch my overly taut muscles, and walk over to my kitchen sink to down a large glass of water. I hear a _thump_ of paws as Mr. Black Cat drops down from the counter. I feel him rub against my ankles, and see reflective eyes blink up in my direction. "Hey you. You've been pretty quiet tonight." I finish my water and set the glass back onto the counter. "At least, more quiet than me."

I pull a chair out from my dining table and plop down onto it, my right foot hooking around a leg. I sneak a glance at the digital clock across the room. 2:41 in the morning. "Shit..." It'd be nice to get a full night's sleep. If it's not dreams of Yin, it's some other weird thing. Dreams of slipping on a heavy trench coat. Of running from people I've decided want to kill me. Of shaving my face and cutting shaggy hair that's been grown out- something I've _never_ had to do since I don't let my hair grow that long. Dreams of a girl with red hair glaring at me and saying she hates me. _The same girl I thought about when I was making that Pelmeni several weeks back._ I drum my fingers on the dining table for a few moments, then I'm back on my feet and pacing around my small studio.

Images of my new dream flicker through my mind. Grass waving in the breeze, gray clouds threatening to open up and start a downpour. Creamy skin that looks soft as satin on the girl who stares at me so sadly. I blink and shake my head, my eyes readjusting to the darkness of my studio- and locking with the reflective ones of Mr. Black Cat. "What? It's not like I control my dreams. Don't judge me." The cat stretches, his paws reaching down and scratching at the hardwood floor, tail straight in the air. Then he turns and walks around a corner, disappearing from my view. I continue to pace. _And only I would feel guilty enough to argue innocence to a freaking cat. Geez._ I pull my tank over my head and discard it into a laundry basket. The cool air of the apartment is starting to sink into my bones. I dig around a dresser drawer and tug a new shirt on over my head. Just then, my cell phone starts ringing. "What the hell?" _It's nearly 3 in the morning!_ I pick up the phone to check the ID. It's not a number I recognize, but I decide to hit the "connect" button anyways.

"It's me. I'm sorry to call so late." _Yin- oh shit..._ My stomach does somersaults as I push freshly conjured memories of my recent dream from my mind. I clear my throat, "Ah Yin. What's up? It's kinda a weird time to be calling. And you're not using your cell phone. What's this number for?"

"It's my house number. Anyways. You weren't asleep. It doesn't sound like I woke you up." Yin sounds so matter-of-fact about this. And she's right, of course.

I perch on the edge of my bed before thinking better of it- I stand back up and continued to pace. "No- I woke up a little while ago." There's a pause on the other end of the line.

"Why were you awake?"

I feel my mouth twist into a grimace and switch my phone-holding hand. "Why were _you_?"

"Uh-" Another long pause. "I couldn't sleep. Elis left home last night. He took a red eye to London."

I can hear rustling on the other end. I swallow to ease the sudden tightness in my throat. "So he's gone for awhile, then?"

Yin's voice sounds wistful now, "Yeah... He said at least 3 months. This tour is going to take him all across Europe. He's excited since it's been many years since he's been back there."

There's another bout of silence before I chime in. "But you don't sound super happy about it."

Silence begins again. I can hear the crackle on the line as I count time passing. 15 seconds. 25 seconds. "I want to be happy for him. I really do."

I realize I'm scratching my hip, the material from my lounge pants bunching in my hand as nails dig into muscle. I guess I must have had an itch. I refocus. "So what are you going to do then? Are you okay on your own?"

Yin's voice lowers on the phone. "Yes. I can do alright on my own. It'll just be- quieter."

"What about your friends? You can spend more time with them at least?"

A sad laugh resounds across the phone line. "I'm talking to my friend right now." I can feel my breath hitch, another wave of guilt hitting home as the naked image of Yin flashes across my thoughts. _Some 'friend,'"_ I'm thinking to myself.

But the thought of Yin alone, a beautiful, thoughtful young woman like her, alone without friends. How is this even possible? Her house should be flooded with people- people who want to spend time with her, who want to go places with her like the shopping mall and the meadow where we waited for stars to come out. And I start to feel an annoying moisture prick at my eyes. I blink hard to push it back. _Why the hell am I getting so upset? It's not _me_ that's been left alone._ And yet I can't stop this heart-wrenching feeling that I need to go out and find Yin- bring her back here, and keep her safe from... from... hell, I don't know what! I just want to. I really, really want to.

_Creepy stalker,_ I mentally chastise myself. And then I realize Yin is still talking on the phone, and I've just missed what she's said to me. I grip the phone tighter, "I'm sorry. Could you repeat what you just said? The line got really crackly."

I wait for what seems like an eternity before the young woman speaks again. "I said I want to come over. If that's okay."

My heart feels like it's stopped, my breath held tightly in my chest, and butterflies have been released into my stomach. _She said it. _She_ freaking said it!_ A big smile spreads across my lips- I feel it tugging at the corners of my face, and I run a hand through my now-dry hair. _That's my girl. That's my Yin._ I catch myself breathing again, the air coming out in a big "whoosh" sound.

_But who the hell said she was _my Yin?_ Geez, get it together, Hei!_ I clear my throat again and try to sound natural. "Okay. Just let me know when you want to visit."

"Right now," Yin's words are instantly caressing my ear again. No pause this time- an almost panicked sound is laced in her voice, as if she is afraid that if she doesn't speak quickly, she'll change her mind. I take in a big gulp of air, my heart now sprinting to double-time, the butterflies in my gut now a massive torrent that threatens to make me sick with anxiety.

"Okay. I'll grab a taxi and come get you. Just give me your address."

**End Ch. 4**


	5. Yin's Perspective

**A/N: **Omg, I've finally gotten through writing this chapter! I actually began this way back last December, but then with work and everything, I got massive writer's block. I'm so sorry for making you wait, and I hope this came out okay! For a long time, it felt very forced- the characters weren't "talking to me" as some might say. But tonight I think I got lucky. I finally got some direction as to how I should continue/finish the chapter. It was very hard writing from Yin's perspective, considering the fact that she's blind, and that I have to build on aspects of her character that were only beginning to surface in the anime. Please let me know if you have any suggestions or comments about this. I know eventually what I want to do with the story, but the getting there has become a struggle for me. O_O Anyway, I hope you enjoy!

**DTB: Faded Memories**

**Ch. 5: Yin's Perspective**

"You can take your shoes off here," Hei's voice echoes off the walls around us. We've just walked into his apartment, and I can tell that he's minimalist. The "click, click" of our shoes just inside the doorway, along with his voice tells me he doesn't put much onto his walls. I bend over and hook a finger into the back of one shoe, popping it off. The shoe swings and dangles from my digit, something I'm very used to doing. I set it down on the floor, careful not to add to the strange echoes that dance on Hei's walls. I repeat the motions with my other shoe before straightening my back.

"Okay. Lead on," I tell my friend. I reach a hand out ahead of me where I figure he must be standing. I'm rewarded with his warm grasp, and he pulls me forward into his room.

I've still got my long stockings on, but the floor feels cold and hard under my feet. It sends a thrill of sensation up my legs and goosebumps blossom on my arms in seconds. Hei lets go of my hand and I hear him shuffle away a few feet.

"Would you like anything to drink? Uh- sorry I don't have too many choices, but I could make some tea if you wanted to warm up."

I feel a small smile play upon my lips. "Why? Were you thinking that I was cold?"

I hear a soft snorting sound a few feet away. "Well- it's not hard to see with your arms."

My cheeks are getting warm. Such a silly thing to feel embarrassed about! My arms are still at my sides, refusing to admit just how cold I'm feeling when soft material touches down on my shoulders. I feel a light tug forward as Hei sets the cloth so that it doesn't fall. I reach a hand up to keep the wrap from falling, and my fingers brush against Hei's retreating ones. Warm skin against my cold fingers. "I'll take you up on the offer for tea. That'd be great." I pull the wrap more tightly around me.

I hear some clattering across the room and the opening and closing of cabinets. Hei clears his throat. "Um- I hope instant is okay? I don't actually have any tea leaves."

I wave a hand dismissively. "Don't worry about it. I know I'm intruding. I'm guessing you don't usually have visitors here." I turn my head from one angle to another.

"No- not really..." Hei's voice comes out as almost a whisper across the room.

I'm stepping around Hei's room carefully, my hands dancing slowly as I encounter different objects. I touchdown on what feels like a couch and take a seat. I hear Hei coughing... an awkward, strained sound. "Um..." the young man begins to speak, but then stops short. My fingers take in the texture of the material below me and I realize this isn't a couch. _It must be his _bed_. I suppose it makes sense. It's a studio apartment, after all..._

Now my finger tips have relocated to the material draped around my shoulders; I wonder how long I've been absently stroking the soft cotton. Another fact dawns on me: I'm nervous. _What is there to be nervous about?_ I wonder. I can almost sense someone else replying to my inner monologue: _You're alone in a _man's_ apartment, you know. You're sitting on his _bed. _What are you plotting?_

_Yin._

_Yin..._

"Yin?" My head jerks up in surprise as Hei is saying my name. He's standing right in front of me. _When did he come over here? How long has he been calling out to me?_

I feel heat rising to my cheeks again, and I'm grateful that the apartment isn't overly well-lit.

_How do you _know_ the light's aren't all lit up? _

I'm questioning myself about this when I feel Hei gently grasp my hand and turn it palm-side up. "Here's your tea. Be careful, it's kind of hot." The young man sets the cup gently in my hand. He's making certain that I won't burn myself, or spill any of the warm liquid. I take a tentative sip and grimace.

A soft chuckle rings out and echoes off the walls, followed by a soft snort of amusement. "Is it _that_ bad? I'm sorry I didn't have anything better." The the bed beneath my rear is dipping lower and causing me to lean slightly to one side. Hei's taking a seat next to me.

_Next to _me_!_

My heart starts sprinting double-time, but I try to act natural. I hear a soft slurping sound; Hei must be drinking his own cup of tea. Another soft snort, "You're right. It _does_ taste pretty awful." I nod my head and take another sip from my cup, glad for something to keep occupied with.

_Where did your courage go? You were so gung-ho to come here. What were you thinking?_

I can almost picture this other person, a girl in a cat suit, arms crossed, and tapping her foot impatiently.

_My twin is chastising me. How out-of-character for her to be so talkative._

"Heh- now I _know_ I am going crazy." My eyebrows are furrowing as I cradle the tea cup in between my hands.

"What? Why?" I hear another soft _slurp_ as the young man next to me continues to drink his tea.

"You'd probably think you're crazy too if you felt some magical twin was holding a discussion with you. I have no twin, let alone any sister, but I keep feeling like someone with my appearance is replying to my silly thoughts." I kick my feet out nervously in a swinging fashion and await Hei's reply.

The room becomes extra quiet, and I pick up various sounds. They're sounds of breathing, and of the _swish, swish_ sound of blood as it's pumped through my body and past my ear drums. I feel a rustling sensation next to my shoulder. Hei's touching my hair... I wait, and the nervousness that I felt earlier has changed. It's morphed, not into a sense of dread or apprehension, but that of anticipation. I angle my face more towards the young man next to me. I can almost picture his face, looking at me. Are there questions in his eyes? Is he feeling passive, or does he have a lustful appearance? _What are you thinking right now?_

"Your hair... it even glows in low light. Almost seems otherworldly," Hei murmurs, and then I feel his hand retreating away. Before I know it, my own hand has caught his.

"Stop." I hear my voice coming out.

Hei's voice hitches a little, "Stop what? I'm sorry. I didn't mean to touch..."

"No. I don't mean that." I notice I've started licking my lips- an awkward motion I do when my throat and mouth feel suddenly dry. Another moment passes before I collect the courage to continue speaking. "Stop pulling away. I liked..." My cheeks are flooding with heat yet again. "I liked what you were doing. I don't want you to stop it. Continue...please."

And I feel Hei return to my hair. I feel the slight tug on my tendrils as his fingertips gently comb through the strands. I listen to our steady breathing. We sit like this until the heat in my tea has completely dissipated, and I'm left with a room temperature cup.

"What, did you want, Yin? Why did you call me tonight?" Hei's voice sounds like velvet.

"I'm not sure, actually. I just really wanted to see you suddenly. I can't explain..."

I feel Hei's finger tips lightly brush the side of my neck. All my nerve endings are taking in the shock, goosebumps forming on my skin.

_How embarrassing._ I'm mentally scolding myself again.

I hear that other voice responding, _Yes. Now he _knows_ how much he's affecting you._

I'm tilting my head back and taking in a slow, deep breath. I blink my eyes and can almost make out my twin self again. That same cat suit I'd imagined on the day that Hei and I sat in the meadow. Fiery silver-blue locks are waving behind the girl, and there are more small, white lights surrounding her than were before.

_Are you remembering me yet?_

My breath catches in surprise as the girl's voice speaks next to my ear.

_I'm a part of you, Yin, and you cannot forget that. I'm waiting here for you to remember..._

My hand reaches back up to where Hei's fingers are softly stroking my neck, and I wrap my fingers around his and gently pull his hand into mine.

"Yin?" I hear him whisper, "What's wrong?"

I take another deep breath, "She's here. She's talking with me. I need to remember." I pull the young man's hand to my face and brush my cheek against the backs of his fingers.

"What do I need to remember, Hei? What have I forgotten?"

**End Ch. 5**


End file.
